


Open Secret

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfic Prompts [12]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Takeru is sick, but doesn’t want to be made a fuss of. So Riku and Nana worry about him from a distance.[Prompt 12 – Open Secret]





	Open Secret

On the other side of the locker room, Takeru lets out an explosive sneeze. It seems to echo around the room and Riku jumps. He looks over at his boyfriend, who has paused in putting on his socks to blow his nose.

“Hey, Takeru, you okay?” he asks.

Takeru glances at him, nodding his head. But his nose is red and his eyes are watery behind his glasses, and he doesn’t sound remotely convincing as he says, “I’m fine.”

Riku raises his eyebrows. “O…kay.”

Takeru is so lying. But there’s no point trying to argue with him; he’s too stubborn.

\---

As the members of the Stride team run around the running track, Nana stands beside Mr Dan and times their laps. And as soon notices that Takeru is running far slower than normal. Looking more closely, she sees that her boyfriend has a rather pale face, his nose red. And Takeru didn’t want to kiss her this morning…

Oh. Does he have a cold?

But even though Takeru is clearly sick, Nana doesn’t hurry over and insist he take it easy. Because, well, he’s trying so hard to function like normal, and she doesn’t want to annoy him.

\---

On the way home from school, Riku puts his hand on Takeru’s arm and says, “You’re not running home.”

Takeru stares at him, frowning. “Fine, whatever.”

He really must feel sick to not put up a right; normally, nothing stops Takeru running home from school. But Riku still smiles, and they walk home slowly.

He never mentions that Takeru is obviously sick, and Takeru gives him a weak, grateful smile.

\---

When Takeru recovers from his cold, no one mentions it. And he’s incredibly grateful, not that he would ever admit it. He just hates being made a fuss of. And he loves that his boyfriend and girlfriend understand this. They clearly love him a lot, and he loves them too.


End file.
